


Fingerprints

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Dreamers (2003)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Phil is sucked into world of sex and hedonism by a beautiful boy and his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerprints

# 1      Part One

His flight left at six am. He didn’t bother going to bed just to be shaken awake by his anxious mother. She was sending him away to ease her mind. She couldn’t watch him. Phil was much too real. He reminded her of the world outside the bottle, needs and wants, and most frightening, his father. After last summer, his mother couldn’t risk being the reason why he does what he does. If Phil was unhappy in anyway, her fingerprints couldn’t be found on the ruins. But, her fingerprints were etched into his skin regardless.

Aunt Mel picked him up from the airport, cigarette between her lips, eyes tired and lips red. She was older than his mother; five times married and ten times as rich. She was someone who could afford caviar but chose beer and chips to entertain. Once she showed Phil his room, he’d never really seen her again. Two days after he’d arrived, the housekeeper informed him that she had gone to Asia, without notice. Apparently, this was normal. Aunt Mel had grown bored of him already.

Frankly, Phil was bored of himself. A legal adult with a full bar and expendable servants would have taken advantage of the situation but Phil decided to read. Then he decide to write. And when that got boring, he read again. It was not until he was interrupted by the sound of Tina, the West Indian maid, shouting just out the back door. Phil peered through the blinds to see a boy not much younger than himself, completely naked and glistening with water. A girl stood behind him, laughing maniacally at Tina’s threats to ‘call the fucking cops’ because they were intruding.

Eventually, the conflict moved inside as Tina made her way to the nearest phone. The nude trespassers followed her inside, giggling and mocking her heavy accent. Phil had yet to move, much less say a word.

“I am calling your father!” Tina cried, furious and red in the face. The teens paused and the room grew silent before they burst into laughter once more.

The boy, after having swiped his sopping hair from his eyes, looked up and saw Phil staring at the spectacle. His brown eyes held no emotion then, no mocking or surprise. “Who are you?” he said.

“Phil. I’m Phil.”

The girl’s expression soon mimicked her companion’s. “Are you bored?”

Surprised, Phil responded with a look of confusion.

“Would you like to join us? You were staring out the window just a while ago, so I figure you have nothing to do. We _are_ fun. I promise.”

Phil’s mouth had gone dry. Stood before him was a naked, dripping wet, beautiful girl and her equally good-looking companion and they were asking him to join in their fun as if they were simply going to the cinema and not skinny-dipping in a neighbor’s pool.   

“I’m sorry, what?”

Tina interrupted them by announcing that security was on the way. The two trespassers’ eyes went wide as they scrambled to find their clothes which were scattered on the pool deck. Within seconds, they were over the fence, their giggling laughter fading away.

“I knew that would work,” said Tina, resolutely. “Those two are heathens. They’re both going to hell. I’m sure of it.”

Phil turned to her. “Who were they?”

“The Howell children, Daniel and Eve. Their father owns that house on the other side of the lake. They are the most spoiled and the most reckless children I have ever come across. Mr. Howell is a good man too. I don’t know how he ended up with those demons. I guess it’s because their mother left when they were so young.” She sighed. “He tried. Stay away from them. They’re nothing but trouble. Your aunt will be hearing about this.”

She muttered more comments under her breath but Phil didn’t care enough to catch them. He was too absorbed in the mansion across the lake.

—

“Shhh…”

“Don’t…”

Phil opened his eyes slowly, a dark fuzzy world come into view. He heard a giggle and the sound of fumbling and a fall.

“Dumbass,“ a feminine voice spoke.

He sat up quickly, reaching for the bedside table lamp to see his intruders. This time they were fully clothed, though Eve’s peasant blouse left little to the imagination.

“Hello. Did we wake you?” she laughed quietly, flashing her straight teeth. Her face was sweet and calm, like a friend.

“How did you get into my room?”

“I think the better question is, why haven’t you kicked us out yet?” Dan said smiling and walking across the room, exploring and touching everything he could get his hands on.

“Oh Dan, could you be anymore rude?” Eve chastised him. “You haven’t even said hello to our friend…Phil? Yeah, Phil.”

Dan turned to them both, his focus completely on Phil. “Eve, love, could you shut up?”

She retorted with a less than polite gesture of her middle finger.

“What are you doing in my room?”

“We’re here to save you,” Dan informed him.

“Save me?”

“Yes, you seem to need it,” Eve answered. She sat down on the bed, running the back of her hand down Phil’s cheek. “You are your own worst enemy.”

“I don’t understand.”

“We’re here to save you from yourself.”

Before Phil could even think of a reply, the beautiful girl and her beautiful brother were pulling him out of bed. “Pack your things. You’re staying with us. We have the house to ourselves. We would stay here but I don’t think your housekeeper would appreciate it.”

Phil blinked. “I don’t even know you.”

“You’ll get to know us eventually,” Dan shrugged, throwing a rather distasteful shirt over his shoulder in disgust. “We really must work on your style. Are you color blind, perchance?”

“No–,”

“My, your eyes are a beautiful color. Dan, look at them.”

Dan followed his sister’s instructions and nodded in agreement. “Come on. Life awaits us.”

—-

# 2      Part Two

Everything was chaotic and wonderful. They woke at noon and smoked over their cheerios. Their discussions ranged from politics and religion to music and art to sex and philosophy. Nothing was off-limits.

The estate was fenced in and their father was on a book tour or lecture tour or something Phil couldn’t remember so the two of them, Dan and Eve, were left by themselves. They were both eighteen but they weren’t twins. They might as well be, being practically identical in appearance and ideals. Eve was the oldest, born in August. She glowed as well as reeked of dominance and overbalance. She was overwhelming intensity. Everything she did with purpose and confidence. Phil was in love.

Dan didn’t glow or reek; he shimmered gently. He came ten months after her. His presence was soft like humming, Phil could feel him from across the room. He was quiet and brooding, thinking and observing. Phil was in love.

“Who is God?” Eve asked, standing above her brother and friend on the mattress they had moved into the living for the sheer convenience.

“God is God,” Phil replied, taking a sip from the bottle Dan offered him.

“Bullshit answer,” Dan told him, smiling. “Give her a real answer or–,”

“Pay the price,” she interrupted seriously.

“Uh… I don’t honestly know.”

She grabbed the bottle from his hand and turned to her brother. “Dan, who is God?”

He cleared his throat. “Whoever I think he or she is, my lovely sister.”

“Can I be God?”

“Yes, I suppose I could worship you and sacrifice myself for you.”

Her eyebrow arched and a smirk spread across her lips. Phil watched with rapt attention.

“Phil?”

“Hmm?” he hummed.

“Who is God?” she asked again, much quieter this time.

“At the moment,” he started. “…you are.”

She smiled. “Good answer.” Her fingers reached for the buttons of the blouse she was wearing but her eyes never left his. They were murky brown, much darker than her brother’s. Her hair was style with longer than necessary bangs and curls which fell into her heart-shaped face. Her lips were pink and full, the light from the evening’s sunset bouncing off them. He hadn’t even notice that her blouse had fallen down onto the mattress and her chest was completely exposed.

“Dan, kiss him.”

Phil sat in surprise and confusion, which surprised and confused him because nothing about these two could possibly shock him now, not after everything else they’ve done.

“He doesn’t want me to.”

“What makes you say that?”

Dan stared at Phil, expression worried. “His eyes give him away.”

“His eyes are lying,” Eve declared. “Phil, do you want my baby brother to kiss you? Touch you? Fuck you?”

Face red, Phil said nothing, feeling exposed under her gaze.

“Dan, come here,” she said, reaching out for him. Dan sat up before her, waiting for the next command. Without a word, her mouth caught his. Phil could see her hands reaching into Dan’s boxers, cupping his bottom firmly before reaching for the hem and pulling them down. All of this was done without stopping for air. Dan made no noise of revulsion, confusion, or protest. He’d even began fondling her breasts.

“He’s a good kisser,” Eve said pulling away, allowing Dan to kiss and caress her neck. “I taught him everything he knows. Are you sure, Phil?”

Phil shook his head. This was wrong. He was almost certain of it. Everything they did was wrong.

So what made this any different?

Phil simply laid down and allowed Dan to climb on top of him, straddling his waist. In many ways, Dan was more beautiful than his sister but seemed ignorant to that fact. He was pleading with his eyes and hands. Eve would have taken without asking. Phil gave in to Dan and gave in to himself.

Their teeth clashed and haze of ambiguity lifted. This was happening. Phil was pulling him, trying to get him closer. She watched with a grin on her face and her hand buried between her thighs. Dan was moaning into Phil’s mouth. His erection left drops of precum on Phil’s bare stomach. He asked for more with his fingers, sliding into Phil’s briefs and grasping his length.

“Dan, tell him what you want.”

Phil had almost forgotten she was there.

“Taste… Can I taste you?”

Phil nodded. Dan climbed off to remove the last piece of clothing on Phil’s body. Eve laid down next to Phil and turned his face towards hers. Her gaze flickered between his lips and his eyes before leaning in for a dominating kiss. Warmth wrapped around his cock, prompting Phil to groan. They were overwhelming him. Dan continued by sucking and lathing his tongue around his lover’s length.

“Are you going to cum?” she asked, pulling away.

“Yes—God, yes.”

“He’s going to swallow it, you know? You’re his first and he’ll be quite pleased with himself.”

Phil shuttered then, his body racing towards orgasm at the thought of Dan’s lovely throat taking everything Phil offered.

As Phil recovered from his orgasm, he saw what he figured was normal for them. Eve was coaxing Dan between her legs, pouting and mocking him for his long awaited release. She giggled and touched her brother lovingly, promising him what he so rightly deserved.

For the first time since meeting them, Phil could see Dan had control. His thrusts were timed and just, causing his sister to cry out in ecstasy and passion. He bit her skin, murmured things low and deep into the meeting of her neck and shoulder, clasping her wrists and holding her down.

They spent the next few weeks like this; incredibly drunk and well fucked with life temporarily on hold.

# 3      Part Three

He was home. Phil didn’t make a sound though. He was still nude from last night’s romp and the other man in the room still hadn’t met him yet.

Mr. Howell still had on his coat and hat. He’d walked over to the arm chair where his daughter slept deeply, unaware of her innocent state. Her longs curls framed her face beautiful, reaching down to cover her breasts almost artistically.

The older man laid his hand on his thigh, crouching down to capture the girl in a kiss. It took a moment for her stir awake. What happened next should have surprised Phil but it didn’t.

She kissed back.

And Phil went back to sleep.

—-

Eve announced, “Daddy says you should go.”

Dan tensed. Phil shrugged. He was only a visitor after all. For some reason, he was thinking logically again. Maybe the hold they had on him was finally loosening.

“I want him to stay.”

“Did you hear me? Daddy says he can’t.”

“Fuck him!” Dan shouted, flying into his sister’s face.

“Already did this morning,” she said coolly. 

Dan looked like he wanted to strangle her but instead he took Phil by the hand. “I’ll help you find your things.”

—-

Aunt Mel came home the very next day, startled to find Phil still there. His mother called to let him know when his flight was scheduled to come back home. She hadn’t mentioned how he had never called her during his entire trip so figured she didn’t really care. She didn’t ask about his medication and if he was still having sharp ups and downs. Though, he doubted he would have told her about the sex binge he’d been on the past few weeks, an apparent symptom of his condition being hyper-sexuality.

Phil had dreams about them, of days spent laid atop Eve’s breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair, of moments kissing every inch of Dan’s skin, of loving them both for what they were; danger and caution, impulse and passion, arguing and loving.

Phil wasn’t sure they ever really existed. It had all been too convenient, too beautiful, and far too perfect. He must have dreamed it all he thought, though he was still finding his and her fingerprints all over his skin. 

———————————-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I watched The Dreamers and fucking loved it and got inspired to write this weirdness.
> 
> Explanation: 
> 
> Phil’s sent away because he’s too much responsibility for his mother. She needs to escape him. Her lack of caring for him, leaves an imprint on him. His Aunt Mel is essentially a clone of his mother. She’s older but she too runs from her responsibility to care for him.
> 
> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The Howell Kids:
> 
> Eve- She is manipulative, powerful and controlling. When she asks if she is God, she means it.
> 
> Dan - Submissive and sweet. Does what he is told. When given a moment of control he takes it, if only for a little bit, like when he’s having sex with Eve.
> 
> Because they are siblings, it shows that God and his followers are inherently related, though one was not created by the other. They coexist without the other’s consent.
> 
> Mr. Howell - an even higher form of power. He controls Eve. Eve controls Dan. Dan has a special hold on Phil.
> 
> Phil’s bipolar so his bouts of depression come and go. When he meets the Howells, his mania begins and he easily falls into their trap of endless drinking and sex. He doesn’t care. Everything is great and nothing hurts. When Mr. Howell returns, it’s like the end of their holiday. They’re no longer alone and free. Eve submits to her father, which leaves Dan upset and powerless. Even God must answer to someone else it seems.
> 
> Phil goes home. He’s not really sure if all that happened … really happened. He’s off his meds and he somethings are not what they seem but he’s covered in bruises and finger prints. 


End file.
